Electronic devices, for example, laptop computers, palmtop computers, portable communication devices, for example, cell phones, have become common pieces of equipment used in today's mobile workforce. Once limited to the business traveler and the wealthy, laptop computers and cell phones are used by everyone. A positive result of such global use is that productivity has tremendously increased over the years. Mobility, however, has its drawbacks. First, lost or unauthorized access to laptop computers has greatly increased the amount of sensitive information that has been placed into the public domain; not to mention the increased instances of identity theft that resulting from unauthorized access to laptop computers. Second, extending the useful life of the batteries associated with laptop computers has also been an issue. Anyone who has used a laptop for a significant (or sometimes relatively short) period of time knows the frustration of having to carry an extra battery along to prevent the laptop from going into a hibernate or other low-power state at the most inopportune of moments; or the inconvenience of having to bring the power cable and adapter everywhere you go in order to plug the laptop into a nearby outlet.
An exemplary approach used to protect information maintained in computers is to lockup the interface (e.g. prevent access) to the computer after an elapsed period of non-use and requiring the user to enter a password after the laptop has not been used for an elapsed period of time. A drawback with the lockup approach is that an unauthorized person may be able to access sensitive information maintained on the laptop by gaining physical access to the laptop and start using the laptop before the interface is locked. A drawback with the password approach is that the unauthorized accessor or possessor of the laptop may have obtained the password of the authorized owner or user of the laptop without permission or knowledge of the authorized user; thereby, allowing unauthorized access to the laptop.
An exemplary approach used to extend the useable life of a laptop battery includes turning off or otherwise powering down the subsystems after an elapsed period of time. For example, after five minutes of non-use, the monitor will be powered down. After another five to ten minutes (or such other period as provided by the user) of non-use, the hard disk will be powered down. The powering down of subsystems will continue until the laptop is in a completely powered down state. A drawback with such an approach is that there is still a minimum period for which the laptop, and in particular the monitor and hard disk are still powered, but the laptop is not being used; thus, the laptop is still using power even when not being used.